


Black Russian (Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader)

by cherryglazerr



Series: Haikyuu!! Night Club AU Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Night Club AU, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr
Summary: Kuroo's had enough of your teasing, and decides to remind you of your place.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! Night Club AU Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831819
Comments: 13
Kudos: 321





	Black Russian (Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up any confusion, the reader is foreign and has a mother-tongue that isn't Japanese.

He was thinking.

He sees you at the bar, casually leaning against the table. You’ve got an elbow on the bar top, lithe fingers twirling around a loose lock of hair as you lightly sway your head along to the beat of the music. It’s some kind of electropop, but he’s not really paying attention.

He was always thinking. 

Suddenly, you still. Turning your head around, body still facing away from him, your eyes lock on his. Your gaze is intent, as if you were trying to tell him that you _knew_ he was watching you. His eyes trail down your face, captivated by the sight of your thumb nail slightly slipping between your lips. Then, the moment passes, and you turn back away from him. 

Kuroo’s mind was constantly working, like cogs in a well-oiled machine. His thoughts always moved steadily; never rushed. He took in what he could sense around him, chewing it carefully, meticulously picking at the little details before deciding how to act. It wasn’t a normal occurrence for him to lose his composure, the collectedness that he worked so hard to maintain. 

And yet, here you are, _shattering_ it like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. 

You’re walking towards him now, taking slow steps as you playfully sway your hips along to the tune. He finds himself fixated on your face again. His eyes can’t tear away from your pretty, _pretty_ lips, lightly pulled into a mischievous smile as you advance closer to his form. 

“Here you go, babe. Black Russian.”

Accepting the glass from you, he shifts on the leather sofa, giving you space to resume your previous position, nestled into his side. Sipping the drink, he allows the bittersweet taste to dance around his tongue as he vaguely makes out the conversation happening before him. You have an arm loosely looped around his shoulders as you lean into his chest, laughing at something Bokuto is saying. 

(He’s been too preoccupied to focus on the topic of conversation. He hopes Akaashi doesn’t notice.)

“Kuroo-san, are you alright? You’ve been rather quiet.”

(For fucks sake, with how obvious he was being, _of course_ Akaashi would notice.)

“Yeah, baby, _you feeling okay_?” 

Your voice is so deceptively saccharine when you look at him, lashes fluttering innocently as you join Akaashi in voicing your concern. They have no way of knowing that your hand, currently perched on his shoulder, is lightly pulling at the small hairs on the back of his neck. It’s _right_ where he’s sensitive, and _just_ the way he likes it.

(And you know this. He _knows_ you know, and he knows you’re getting _such a kick_ out of leaving him so agitated.)

Lightly nodding, he brushes it off, saying he was just a little worn out from all the dancing. Shrugging in acceptance, Akaashi and Bokuto continue their conversation. 

And you continue what you’ve been doing all night.

Your lips are so pretty, but so, so _dangerous_. Especially when they’re right up against his ear, whispering all kinds of _filth_. They’re in your native tongue, and he can’t understand them - not explicitly at least. 

He doesn’t need to. Not when you’re practically _purring_ them into his ear, words slipping off your tongue in a silky, sultry tone that sends a flaring heat crawling up all the way from deep inside him, to the back of his neck. 

He grips your other hand, stopping it from moving any higher up his thigh, squeezing it in warning. Hearing you huff and pull away, he almost breathes a sigh of relief. Almost, because you immediately follow up with another sentence. 

One that makes him tense up, as he catches the very last word. 

“... _daddy_.” 

Kuroo was always thinking. He could be bold in his actions, yes, but it was after careful mental consideration of the risks. The things he said or the way he behaved - they were always done consciously, deliberately, strategically. 

Kuroo was not an impulsive person. 

And yet, he finds himself turning to Akaashi and Bokuto, stumbling over some half-assed excuse about how he needed to find a bathroom because he ‘wasn’t feeling very well’. 

He ignores their bewildered expressions as he grabs your hand, pulling you up with him. He ignores the knowing look Akaashi sends Bokuto as he drags you behind him, maneuvering past the sea of dancing bodies, scouring the area for an isolated corner away from the flashing lights and prying eyes.

You groan as he slams you against the wall, melding his lips against yours in a bruising kiss. Before you can get too lost in his hold, you push him away. Curious, you ask, “Why didn’t you just make up some excuse so we could leave altogether? I mean, Akaashi already-”

“ _You_ _think_ ,” his voice is gruff as he snarls, “ _that I can wait long enough for us to get home_?” His eyes - dark and stoney as they lock on yours in a scorching gaze - make you shudder. He’s breathing heavily, jaw clenched tight, and a visible vein on his forehead, as he glares down at you. 

He looks like a wild animal gone _feral_. And right now, _you’re_ _his_ _prey_. 

Glancing warily at the group of people walking just down the empty hallway that he’s pulled you into, you attempt to protest, “Wait, Tetsu, we can’t just- not _here_ -”

“Don’t even try to tell me that the little _stunt_ you’ve been pulling all night wasn’t you _begging to get fucked right here_. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing.” 

And then he’s on you again, hot mouth pressed hard against yours. The bruising hold he has on your hips makes you moan - from pain, or from arousal, you don’t know. You don’t have time to care either, not when he’s deepening the kiss, making it grow _hungrier_ , more _animalistic_. The grip you have on his shirt tightens as his tongue darts between your lips, licking against the back of your teeth before melding with yours. 

It’s him who pulls away this time, ignoring your whine at the loss of contact. 

“What, you thought you could just rile me up in front of our friends and I’d let you get away with it?” Clicking his tongue, he continues, “Since you seem to enjoy behaving like a _slut_ , you’re going to get treated like one. On your knees.”

Glancing down at the floor, you grimace at the thought of your naked skin touching the muck and grime collected at the surface. Looking back up at him, you protest, “But, Tetsu, it’s _filthy_.”

“Dunno why the fuck you care about that. After all, you seemed sure okay with spewing _absolute filth_ in my ear only minutes ago, huh, sweetheart?”

Seeing you attempting to complain again, he sneers, “Would you prefer if I fucked my fist instead? And left you with _nothing_?” 

Chuckling sardonically at the sight of you frantically shaking your head, he orders, tone firm and commanding, “Yeah, didn’t think so. Then don’t be a brat. _On your knees_.” 

You obey him this time, sinking down to your knees so you’re face to face with his clothed crotch. He watches you intently, remaining silent - you know what you have to do without needing further instruction. Making haste, you unzip his pants, moving his boxers down so you can grab a hold of his cock. 

Smearing the moisture pooling at the tip with your thumb, you place wet kisses along its length, lubricating it enough for your hand to begin slowly pumping it at the base. Casting your eyes up at him, you wrap your lips around the tip, mentally patting yourself on the back when you hear him hiss at the sensation.

He watches as you begin moving your head up and down his length, your hand pumping the rest from his base. “C’mon, sweetheart, you can do better than that,” he grunts, saying nothing more. He doesn’t have to - you already know what he means. You take your hands off his cock and place them both on the outside of his thighs to steady yourself. 

Taking a deep breath, you slowly inch yourself forward, taking in as much as you can. You feel tears prick the corners of your eyes as you keep going, willing yourself not to gag when you feel him reach closer to the back of your throat. Opening your eyes, you almost choke in surprise when you realize that _he’s barely halfway in_. 

He bites his lip as he looks down at you, struggling, but nonetheless forcing yourself to work his entire length into your mouth. You’re so, _so_ pretty, knelt down, with your lips wrapped tight around his dick, stray tears streaming down your face. He can’t help the prick of pride as he watches you work yourself _ragged_ , pushing and fighting to stuff more of his cock into your warm mouth. 

All for _his pleasure_. 

Taking pity on you, he gently taps your cheek, speaking breathily, “Alright, tha-that’s enough.” You pull away, lips leaving behind a string of saliva still connected to the head of his cock. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you hold on to his forearms and pull yourself back up. 

“Since you were so obedient, I think you deserve a little _reward_ , hmm?” he coos, smirking as he drinks in your current flustered state. It’s such a stark contrast to the seductive temptress from earlier, and he has to hold back an amused laugh.

You’re breathing unevenly, face flushed pink and swollen lips slightly open as you release shallow exhales. Hearing his question, you nod hesitantly. 

“Nuh uh, use your _words_ , baby. What do you want me to do?” 

“I- I want you to fuck me, Tetsu.”

Shaking his head, he tuts, moving his face to your ear before whispering, “Nope, not ‘Tetsu’. I want you to say it _exactly_ like earlier.”

Understanding flickering in your eyes, you sink into his embrace, murmuring, “I want you to fuck me… _daddy_.”

His reaction is immediate. Pulling you back into his chest, he jerks your chin up to engage you in a needy kiss. Meanwhile, his hands frantically reach under the hem of your skirt, fingers looping into the band of your panties before yanking them down your thighs. Helping him, you rustle around, kicking it down to allow him to pick it and push it into his pocket. 

With his lips still pressed hard against yours, Kuroo nudges your legs apart, giving him space to place his free hand between them. He groans as his fingers lightly trace your slit, feeling the slickness dripping down from your heat. “ _Fuck_ ,” he grunts against your lips, “you this worked up just from _choking on my dick_?”

Licking your lips, you glance up at him, murmuring breathily, “Been worked up for a lot longer than that, _daddy_.” God, that fucking word again. He doesn’t know what it is, but hearing it from your lips has him tensing up, releasing what almost sounds like a growl.

Moving his fingers upwards, he begins rubbing tight circles on your clit, ignoring the sting as you sink your nails into his forearm in an attempt to remain steady. Your form is hunched over slightly - without his arm supporting you, you likely would’ve fallen over, legs too weak to hold you up. 

A shiny sheen of sweat covers your skin as you close your eyes, bottom lip pulled in between your teeth in a pathetic attempt to hide your moans - it’s _useless_ , with how he’s increasing the pace of his fingers against you. You can’t hold back your needy whines as he works faster, amping up the pressure to the point where you can almost feel the knot in your stomach come undone.

“Tet- daddy,” you quickly correct yourself, “W-What if someone hears?”

“Let ‘em. Then they’ll get to hear all the _pretty_ _sounds_ my girl makes,” he grins wickedly before adding, “But, if it bothers you so much, maybe I should _gag_ _you_ with your panties?” Screwing your eyes shut at the humiliating thought, you shake your head quickly, prompting another chuckle from him. 

Right when you think he can’t do any more, Kuroo slips a finger in, nudging it around until he finds the sweet spot inside that has you crying out aloud. And then, just as you’re tethering on the edge of falling apart completely, you suddenly hear an unfamiliar laugh. Your eyes shoot open as the horror quickly sinks in. 

_There is a man standing at the end of the hallway._

There is a man _watching_ as your unsuspecting boyfriend, still _knuckle deep_ in your hot cunt, keeps going, completely oblivious to the unwelcome eyes ogling you. 

And before you can speak up, warn Kuroo of what is happening, you feel your orgasm convulse through you. 

It’s so, so humiliating, feeling your body shudder involuntary as you come to terms with the fact that _this stranger had just seen you at your most vulnerable_. The smug smirk on his face only makes matters worse as you feel the back of your neck grow scorching hot with embarrassment. Weakly calling out to Kuroo, you nudge his chin to the side with your head, alerting him. 

All it takes is a single sharp glare from Kuroo to send the man running. 

You breathe out a sigh of relief, allowing yourself to relax a bit. That is, until you feel your boyfriend resume the ministrations of his fingers against your sensitive core. Gasping in disbelief, you attempt to push his hand away, a complaint on the tip of your lips as you look up at your grinning boyfriend in shock. 

“B-But he _just_ \- _he just saw us_! What if someone else-”

“Aw, don’t give me that bullshit, angel,” he interrupts, tone mocking, “If it bothered you so much, then why can I feel you getting _wetter_ , hmm?” He smirks as he keeps pumping his finger into your soaking cunt for emphasis, snickering at your embarrassed whine upon hearing the loud squelching sounds of his motions. 

“Mhm, look at how tight your pretty little cunt is, all _clenched up_ around my finger,” he continues, feline eyes fixated on where his digits continue moving between your thighs, “You’re practically _swallowing_ me up. You like the idea of some creep watching as I make you cum?”

Hearing you whine in response, he laughs, “Oh, baby, you’re just so _easy_ to rile up.” 

He’s spewing the _filthiest_ sentences, _humiliating_ you to no end, all while still donning that shit-eating grin. And yet, you know he’s right - you _hate_ how right he is. You hate how easy it is for him to get you so painfully needy and soaked with just his fingers alone. You hate how he could flip all the teasing on to you, using his domineering tone to turn you into a pliant mess. 

And you _especially_ hate how quickly you find yourself giving up control and allowing him to do _exactly_ as he pleases. 

You gasp out in surprise when you feel him pull away and flip you around, positioning you so your back is pressed up against his chest. His fingers move back to you, abandoning the lazy pace from earlier and instead, opting for a quickened tempo that has you crying out in ecstasy.

The movements of his fingers are brutal, rubbing hard against your clit, circling over it again, and again, and again. You’re trying to speak up, tell him that it was _too much_ , that your clit was already _too sensitive_ from your previous orgasm from only minutes ago. But the words remain choked up in your throat, your lips too busy releasing the most whiny noises. 

Noticing your garbled speech, Kuroo moves his face so he’s at your ear, voice laced with mock concern, “Sorry, sweetheart, _trying to tell me something_?” Hearing you whimper as you try to muster up a response, he lets out a dark laugh, voice taunting as he speaks.

“You were all talk when we were with Akaashi and Bokuto. What’s wrong now, kitten? _Cat got your tongue_? Or maybe you just needed daddy to _put you in your place_ , hmm?” 

“D-Daddy, it’s _too_ \- _too much_... please...”

Realizing that your weak whisper wouldn’t do anything to stop him, you make the pathetic attempt to close your legs, trapping his hand between them and slowing (but not quite stopping) his movements. 

_(God, you should’ve known better.)_

“Oh, you _really_ shouldn’t have done that, baby…”

As you feel his free hand move under your thigh, prying it away from the other and lifting it up until it’s pulled taut against your abdomen, you quickly realize _what a big mistake_ you’ve made. 

Not only were you now forced to balance all your weight on a single ( _very_ _shaky_ ) leg, your core was now _fully exposed_ for his fingers to explore. And explore he does, pushing a second finger inside you while grinding his palm against your clit. Your predicament was only made worse as he pulled your thigh _tighter_ against your chest, opening you up further to his touch.

“ _Daddy!_ D-Daddy, _please_... let my leg down, _p-please_!”

Humming in amusement, he asks, “Hmm, I don’t know. Do you promise to keep ‘em open for me?” 

“ _Yes_! I-I won’t stop you… I p-promise…”

You gain some semblance of stability now that you’re back on your feet and have his arm wrapped around your midriff again. Just in time too - you feel yourself reaching close to your second orgasm, body squirming and writhing involuntarily in his hold. 

The way his fingers are curling and uncurling inside you is so, so delicious, and you can practically _taste_ the sweetness of your impending climax. The sensation of his hot mouth, licking and biting as it trails along your neck, isn’t helping either. All previous thoughts about oversensitivity abandon your mind as you find yourself growing dizzier with every passing second, _desperate_ for that high. 

And he gives it to you. No. He _does more_ than just _give_ _you_ your orgasm.

Allowing you to dig your nails deep into his forearm, he ruts his palm faster and harder against your clit, giving you more, and more, and _more_ , until he’s practically _wrenching_ your orgasm out of you. It’s much _stronger_ than the previous - more _explosive_ \- and you find yourself screaming for him when you finally, _finally_ cum.

Kuroo tightens the grip of his arm when he feels your knees buckle, chuckling as he watches you loll your head back against his chest, your eyes lidded in a heavy daze. But then, as his eyes trail down and catch a glimpse of your lips - swollen and red from how much you had been biting them - he’s reminded of how _painfully_ hard he is, cock throbbing from having been neglected for so long. 

“C’mon, baby, up against the wall so daddy can fuck you.”

You’re so fucked out, you let him maneuver your body as he likes, allowing him to press your pliant form against the wall. Pulling the fabric of your skirt over your ass, he inches forward, grinding his length along your soaked core in an effort to lubricate himself. Kuroo lets out a sharp hiss at the contact, allowing himself to get lost in the sensation - so much so, that he doesn’t catch you weakly calling out his name. 

“T-Tetsu, _wait_!” you try again.

This time, he hears. Alarmed by your distressed tone, he makes quick work of turning you back around to face him. Cupping your cheek, he presses, “Hey, talk to me, sweetheart. Is it too much? You wanna stop?” His tone is laced with concern as he worries that he has perhaps pushed you too much. 

Shaking your head lightly, you respond, “No, I don’t want to stop.” Kuroo waits patiently, allowing you to speak at your own pace. “Just, uh… Can we do it,” gesturing down to the front of your body, “like this? Please, I- _I need to touch you_.”

“Of course we can, sweetheart,” he chuckles, moving your arms to loop them around his neck. Bending slightly, he grips the back of your thighs, lifting you up and shifting so you can comfortably wrap your legs around his waist. 

Kuroo is quick to sense when you’ve burnt out, sharply reading your body language and changing his approach accordingly. So when you’re looking up at him like you are now - eyes practically pleading for him to go softer - how can he deny you?

“Mhm, you’ve been such a good girl for me. Now, how about I take care of you, hmm?” Kuroo murmurs quietly, the gentleness of his voice a stark contrast from the raspiness of earlier. Softly pressing his lips against yours, he lines himself up with your core, swallowing your gasps as he inches forward. 

“Tetsu, you’re so _b-big_...” you whimper, eyes screwed shut. “I know, baby, but look at how _well_ you’re taking me,” he breathes against your lips, “T-Taking, all of my cock like, uh- like a _good girl_.” Nodding vigorously, you whine, “Gonna take _all_ of it. Wan- wanna be _your_ good girl.” 

“That’s right, _my_ good girl,” rolling his hips into yours, he grunts, “ _Mine_. All _mine_.” 

Freeing one of his hands to caress your cheek, Kuroo whispers, “Hold on tight, yeah baby?” You only have time to increase your grip on his shoulders before you feel him move. Digging his fingers into the plush of your thighs, he pulls his hips back. 

And then, in one powerful thrust, he’s completely inside your heat. 

Your eyes widen, mouth falling open in a silent scream as your body _reels_ from the force of his hips colliding into yours. Then, he does it again, And again. And, _again_. You’re conscious of the ache in your thighs from gripping his hips so tight, but you choose to ignore it, instead reveling in the euphoric sensation of his cock hitting the little spot inside you. 

He’s grimacing at every thrust, groaning, “ _Fuck_ , how are you s-still, uh, still so fucking _tight_?” Your walls cling tightly to his length, making it a struggle to even pull out. Driving himself into you with merciless abandon, he focuses on your sweet moans, incentive enough to push himself to give you more. 

Your breath is hot against his skin, and you’ve reverted back to your foreign tongue as you sob into his ear what he assumes are sweet nothings. Kuroo makes a conscious effort to jut his pelvic bone upwards, grinding it against your clit with every thrust. All his energy is now solely focused on pushing you over the edge one final time. 

And it’s all _completely worth it_ when you do. He bites his lip as he watches the spectacle before him - you’re crying out, head thrown back, eyes tightly shut as you allow the waves of euphoria to course through your veins. You’ve clamped up completely, making him grit his teeth as he fights to reach his own release.

You’re barely coherent, babbling with your face buried in the crook of his neck. “Tetsu, _please_ , I can’t hold on for much longer,” you beg, tears freely streaming down your eyes in response to the overstimulation, “I _need_ you to cum for me. Oh, god, please, _daddy_ , _please_... Cum for me and _fill me up_!”

It’s exactly what he needs. With a rumbling growl, he bites on to your shoulder as he releases into you. His cock continues inching in and out of your slopping cunt, painting your walls white with his cum. 

When he finally feels the shocks of pleasure subside, he allows his forehead to rest against your own, feline eyes looking straight into yours.

Your features break out into a soft smile as you tenderly cup his cheeks, tilting your head up to plant a soft kiss on his nose before trailing your lips down to place them on his. 

Pulling away, you chuckle, “ _God_ , I can’t believe we justdid that. Who knew your nerdy ass was capable of fucking my brains out at some seedy nightclub, huh.”

Rolling his eyes jokingly, he slowly plants you back down on your feet, sniggering at your whimper when he pulls out of your sensitive core, leaving behind a trail of his milky emission. Adopting a more serious tone, Kuroo asks, “It wasn’t too much though, right? I didn’t go too far with the dirty talk?” 

Shaking your head, you reassure, “It was good. A little overwhelming towards the end, but no, I liked it.” A mischievous grin crawls on to your face as you look up at him, tone teasing.

“So… _daddy_ , huh?”

Groaning, he quips back, “Hey, are we not going to talk about how you practically came all over my dick every time I called you a good girl?”

Looking up at him, you grip on to his shirt, murmuring, “I mean... I _like_ being your good girl.”

Biting his lip at your alluring tone, his voice is quiet as he whispers, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” you giggle back. 

Chuckling lightly, he presses a soft kiss against your forehead. “Let’s go find the bathrooms so we can get you cleaned up, hmm?” he murmurs absent-mindedly as he turns his head, peering into the hallway in search of a bathroom. 

In retrospect, he should’ve known. 

He really should’ve realized that you wouldn’t simply let this moment pass without seizing the opportunity to fluster him again, now that he was back to his easy-going self. And so, he feels more than a little foolish when he chokes on air upon hearing your next words.

“Forget the bathrooms. Like you said, you need to teach me my place, right? So what better way to do that than to _have me spend the rest of the night walking around with your cum dripping down my thighs_?”


End file.
